Mephisto (Marvel Comics)
' Mephisto' is a demon from another dimension whose origin is unknown. He rules a fiery pocket dimension that he calls "Hell" or "Hades", although it is not the Hell of the Christian religion nor the Hades ruled by Pluto, the Olympian god of the dead. Powers and Abilities Powers Mephisto possesses vast supernatural power which is apparently inherent within him. He is energized by sources of evil in the human world. Superhuman Strength: Mephisto possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Mephisto is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Mephisto's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Mephisto possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Mephisto's body, while similar in appearance to those of a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Mephisto's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Mephisto. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As a demon, Mephisto is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Self-Sustenance: ''Mephisto is beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. Magical Manipulation: He can control magical energy for various effects, among which include: *''Energy Channeling:'' He can augment his own physical strength. *''Levitation'' *''Teleportation'' *''Mystical Force Blasts'' *''Invisibility'' *''Matter Manipulation'' *''Image Projection'' *''Size Manipulation:'' Mephisto can alter the size of his own body or the size of other objects and beings. *''Portal Conjuring'' Shapeshifting: Mephisto is more of a force than a physical being, one who can take any form that he desires. His "normal" appearance is that of a male, red-skinned humaoid with vampire attributes and attire. However, Mephisto can appear in any form imaginable, having turned himself into animals, humans of any gender, and other demonic forms ranging from a stereotypical image of Satan to a giant reptilian monster. During his confrontation with Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange, Mephisto briefly turned into an inconceivable incarnation of evil with numerous misshapen images within him. Ensnaring Astral Bodies: Mephisto possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies of recently deceased human beings. Mephisto does not have jurisdiction over all the souls of humanity's recently deceased, and it is not known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to be able to manipulate a human soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes this feat. Apparently, the human being in question must willingly agree to submit to Mephisto's will. Dimensional Entrapment: Apparently, Mephisto can trap a living human within his realm through sheer physical force, even if the person did not submit their will to him. Despite Mephisto's power, it is possible for people trapped by him to escape. Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap: Among the demons of the various extra-dimensional netherworlds adjacent to Earth, Mephisto has few rivals in terms of personal power and scope of influence, although Satannish has stalemated him in battle. Mephisto's power seems to be connected to his extra-dimensional domain and diminishes over time spent away from it. Therefore, he usually sends demonic agents to do his bidding in other dimensions. Reality Manipulation: Mephisto was able to create the realities Earth-7161 and Earth-71241 by creating a small alteration in the mainstream reality. As part of a deal with Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson, Mephisto wove the Earth-81545 reality into mainstream reality. Penance Stare Immunity: Ghost Rider's Penance Stare does not affect Mephisto. On the contrary, it makes him stronger due to that power making its victim relive all of their misdeeds at once, as well as the fact that Mephisto has no soul. Medium Awareness: Mephisto possesses an unknown degree of medium awareness. He was able to "pause" a battle between himself and Doctor Strange and Doctor Doom to monologue to the reader of the comic. Abilities Lying: Mephisto is a highly skilled liar. Strategy: Mephisto is an experienced strategist. Arcane Knowledge: He is a highly skilled sorcerer with near-infinite knowledge of arcane and occult subjects. Weaknesses Submission Requirement: Mephisto is unable to force the subjugation of any sentient being's will to his own without that being's deliberate submission. Extra-Dimensional Realm Tap: His powers are linked with his extra-dimensional realm and rapidly decrease the longer he is away from his realm. As a result, he typically uses or manipulates others into performing whatever plan he has in mind. Corruption: Mephisto must first corrupt a noble soul before trying to get them into his realm and under his control. If he doesn't do this, he will be injured in the process. This was proven with Thor and Cynthia von Doom. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Demons Category:Marvel Comics: Demons